Change
by kiwi333
Summary: A guman comes into the hospital and pins the men agianst the women, Callie/George, Cristina/Owen, Mer/der, Alex/Izzie. Kinda of like season 6 finale but not really. Please just give it a chance and R&R! I own nothing!


**Change**

_It's funny to think that when you woke up this morning everything seemed the same._

George woke up like he usually did, alone. After the divorce with Callie and the brief fling with Izzie, George was living downstairs at Meredith's. Once again it seemed like George wasn't doing anything, he was still an intern and had basically lost all his friends. It was like he was floating there waiting for something to come along and change everything

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Callie got ready for work like she always did, she tried not to think about the fact that she was still living in the hotel her and George shared before their marriage fell apart. Her stay at the Archfeild was longer than Callie had expected but with her trust fund she didn't have to worry about paying for anything.

_But in one moment everything can change, in a blink of an eye your life can change._

Alex and Izzie paced around their bathroom waiting for the results. Taking a deep breath they each looked at the test.

"I can't believe it, we're having a baby!" Izzie said kissing Alex, they were both so happy.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Cristina just stared into space thinking about last night which she had spent with Owen. He had asked her to move in with him, she hadn't said anything to him since. It was like she was frozen, trying to process all of this in her head.

This was a big step for both Meredith and Derek, he had asked her to marry him just last night. Without saying a word Meredith slipped the ring onto her finger and nodded her head accepting. This morning she took her time just sitting in bed looking at the ring on her finger.

_Before you know it everything you built your life around falls to crap._

George got in his truck and drove his usual way to work, parked in the same spot he had since he was an intern the first time around. Taking a deep breath he entered the hospital hoping something would separate today from all the others.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Callie got to work earlier than she did other days, today she needed some release. So like she does whenever she is angry Callie started to break bones. Yes it was a little creepy that doing this made her feel better and forget about George but over time Callie learned to accept it.

_It's like you've been praying for something to change but when it does you want things to go back to the ways things were._

"Iz come on we're going to be late! Izzie where are you?" Alex yelled up to her, he hadn't seen her around the house in a while.

"In the bathroom." Izzie said starting to get up, she had just finished being sick and now she had to go to work.

"Are you okay? Maybe you should stay home from work." Alex was really concerned about her, he hated to see her so sick.

"I'm fine relax, I'm pregnant not dying. Let's go like you said we're going to be late." Izzie told him as she grabbed Alex's hand and got into the car ready to go to work.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Cristina had gotten to work really early, she left Owen in his apartment so she wouldn't have to face him. Sure she knew she was being childish avoiding him like this but Cristina needed to get her head around things first. Her day would be spent ducking into closets and hiding behind doors just to get some distance from Owen.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Today was just like any other day, Meredith and Derek walked into Settle Grace Hospital hand in hand with smiles on their faces. To anyone else nothing was different for the couple. But for Meredith everything was different, she was going to be a bride. Her husband would have good hair and be all chatty. Their kids would be like Derek too, so she would be surrounded in a house with a bunch of chatty people who aren't all dark and twisty inside.

**Accident**

"Do you know why we were all paged down to the pi?" Alex asked Izzie, Meredith, George, Cristina, or Callie.

"Okay everyone we have a big accident coming in. All the other doctors are busy so it's just us. Dr. Yang you're in charge of all the cardio and if any of them need surgery page Tedi to help. Sheppard I think you know you're out neuro guy. Grey I'm putting you in charge of all general producers. Torres there will probably be a lot of ortho patients so be prepared. Karev and Stevens the patients are all a bunch of kids so you guys will basically be over seeing things. O'Malley and I will be on any trauma got it?" Owen informed the doctors that would be treating kids who had been in an accident when their school bus crashed. Before anyone could react to his instruction a strange man walked into the pit. His lips were moving but no one could understand what he was doing, it was like he was having a conversation with himself.

"Can we help you sir?" Are you hurt?" Izzie was the first one to speak, without thinking her hands traveled to her stomach to protect her unborn child from the man who was just off.

"No no no no no no! Get away, you all know nothing! You can't help me!" The man yelled at Izzie and the rest of the doctors after he was done his rant the silent chatter with himself continued. Everyone looked on trying to figure to what to do

"Sir you do know you're at the hospital right?" Meredith asked him slowly raising her hands to show that she wouldn't hurt him.

"Shut up, all of you just shut up! You all think you're so good! No I'm the one who knows things. The voices know best. No no no! I can't but yes yes yes I have to. I'll do it fine you win!" Owen could tell this man was not mentally well, carefully he reached for the phone redirecting the incoming ambulances to another hospital nearby. Then he tried to page someone down here to help, that's when the man caught him.

"What are doing? Who did you call the government? You shouldn't have done that now I have to do this. I can't stop now, you did his!" The man yelled at Owen, the man carefully dug around in his pockets. Each person in the room held their breath to see what it was that he was hiding.

As if in slow motion the strange man that just walked through the hospital a few minutes ago pulled a shiny object out of his pocket. Alex was the first to realize that it was a gun, instinctively he shoved Izzie behind him. Once everyone knew what was happening all the men stood in front of the women closest to the gun.

**Rules**

"Yeah that's right I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it. I have rules, follow them and no one will die. Rule number one, all of you ill block the doors no one in or out. Rule two women on one side men on the other on your knees facing the one you love most." Each of the doctors listened; they blocked the door with anything they could find. Next hey separated into two lines, following his instructions. Alex faced Izzie who had tears in her eyes. Derek and Meredith faced each other never breaking eye contact. Cristina tried to avoid Owens glances as did Callie with George.

_George's pov_

It seemed like everything bad that could happen at a hospital had happened here. A bomb in a body cavity, stealing organs, interns nearly dying. Sure I wanted my life to be more exciting but not like this, for I know I could die and be looking at my ex-wife who hates me. That's karma for you, I guess I deserve something like this after I cheated on Callie. I just want to get out of here, you know they should really tell the interns that bad, horrible things happen here. If I had known this could have happened I would have transferred hospitals when I had the chance. I George O'Malley could die today.

_Derek's pov_

In one moment I was taken back to the day my father died because of a watch. Now today I could lose the woman I love. The day she said yes we all could die. It all changed when this moron walked into the pit and decided to pull out a gun. I will never understand how another human being could just end someone else's life. Yes I have struggled with killing patient but at least I tried to save them before killing them this guy is just doing it for fun. He isn't trying to save a life but end one. If Meredith's life ends today so does mine, the one thing that I built my life around could be gone.

_Owens pov_

War, death, losing the ones you love I have experienced it all. I thought that once I got here, met Cristina, and got help I would leave all that behind. Now it's all I can think about, the young men and women that came into the hospital in the desert with no limbs, bullet wounds, or dead. No one in this pit deserves to die, especially Cristina. She hasn't spoken to me since I asked her to move with me but that doesn't mean I won't fight to protect her. If that gun is even pointed in her direction this guy is getting tackled. From a young age I was taught to protect and serve, if I did it overseas I can do it here.

_Alex's pov_

Just as my life was getting good this happens, this place was truly a death trap. This guy was crazy and trust me I know crazy when I see it. All I could do was watch as Izzie and the baby were in danger, they were all I had. Without Izzie I don't know what I would do. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. The crazy guy walking between could end all that, if he even looked at Izzie I would kill him. She didn't deserve to go through this. I had a chance I would die for her, if only I could get to her.

_Cristina's pov_

My day is just getting worse, really who would have thought that the day that Owen asks me to move in with him we could all die. I find it a little ironic that eight doctor can't control a crazy person. As much as I would love to I can't look into Owens eyes, because if I do I know I'll want to run into his arms and beg him to keep him safe. I'll never admit it to anyone but around him I'm all mussy and gross inside. I might never get to feel that again if this weirdo decides to kill us all. If me or Owen were going to die I can't watch.

_Meredith's pov_

Life was all bright and shiny now until this happens, I can feel the dark and twisty thoughts coming into my head. Derek is the one that can make them stop, his eyes make me lose the sense of gravity. I can't bring myself to look at the man doing this to all of us. Without hands taped behind our back my hands are playing with the ring to my finger that Derek gave to me this morning. It's funny to think that a few hours ago my life was perfectly fine and now it's falling apart right before my eyes. I can feel the tears forming but I hold them back, I will not cry.

_Callie's pov_

As fate would have it I'm probably going to die facing George, everyone else gets to face their loved one and I have to look at the man that broke my heart. Silently I am praying every prayer I know, if I die today I really hope I go to heaven. I'm not saying I haven't sinned; I've done plenty of that. Frankly, I think I'm too young to die, I guess all people feel this way when a crazy guy is holding a gun in your face. Who would have thought that we were supposed to be saving lives today and now we need saving. If my dad could see me now he would first blow his top and then hopefully try and save me.

_Izzie pov_

My baby, that's all I can think about. Me and Alex were having one of the best days of our lives and now we could very well die. In this moment I really wish I wasn't with child because I really have to pee but I doubt that the guy holding a gun would let me go. The thought of never seeing Alex or my friends again makes me sob, damn hormones. As hard as I tried I couldn't get myself to stop. Being a doctor I knew it was best for me in the long run to keep my liquids in but I am just so scared. If I lost this baby I don't know if me or Alex would ever be the same that is if we survive all this.

"Rules three, when I point the gun at you I will shoot you, if anyone steps in I will kill them too. Now I will answer the questions on everyone's mind. I am the man that will end your miserable lives. None of you will talk unless I want you to beg me to spare you. You'll have to tell me why I shouldn't kill you. Now let the party being." The man walked up and down the aisle of doctors he had created trying to decide what to do next, he was waiting for the voice to tell him what to do next.

**She's just special**

Finally he knew who he would start with, the girl with the crazy curls looked promising. Carefully he stepped behind her and placed the gun beside her head,

"No! Please don't, you don't have to do this." Cristina cried finally she looked at Owen with pleading eyes.

"Cristina look at me, please don't shoot her. Take me let her go and shoot me." Owen yelled at the person threatening the person he loved.

"Sorry but she's just so special." The gun was being tangled in Cristina's curls making tears fall from her eyes. Something inside Owen snapped, he stood up and ran at the gunman. That was his first mistake, quickly the shooter shifted away from the red haired guy coming at him. This made Owen trip and smack his head off the ground making him lose conciseness.

"Owen! No please don't be...Mer is Owen dead? Mer please just tell me." Cristina said sobbing, her guy could be gone. Meredith just shook her head, she could see the vein on Owens neck pulsing which meant he was alive.

"Too bad about Owen, is that what you called him? It's a good lesson for you to learn. Cristina is your name right? I'm done with you for now but you should know you fascinate me." The gun was still aimed at Cristina but he slowly traced her face with it before removing it then placing it back in her pocket.

"Why are you doing this?" Cristina cried. Before she could blink she was punched and was left with a nasty looking bruise.

"Cristina, you know the rules! No talking. You know better than that, I'm really disappointed with you. Next time you break the rules your precious Owen won't be the only one on the ground." The mention of Owens name made Cristina lose her breath. This was all her fault, and now Owen could be gone. He needed to get out of here, if today got any worse Owen would get shot and he didn't have the chance to defend himself. Tears flowed freely down Cristina's cheeks; she needed Owen here with her. She couldn't live here if Owen was gone.

**Forgotten love**

"Who's next? Let me see, let me see you." The gun was now pointed at Callie who had a terrified expression on her face.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now." Callie was too scared to speak, she couldn't die not today.

"She didn't do anything wrong, I'm the one who cheated on her I'm the one who broke her plus I'm speaking out of turn. She did nothing wrong but I did." George couldn't believe that he had said all of that; the adrenaline was pumping through him. It wasn't like him to disobey the rules but deep down inside he still loved Callie and wanted to protect her.

"Are you mocking me? I hate to be mocked; you have to pay for that. Stand up." George did as he was told but held his hands up in front of him trying to show that he didn't want any harm.

"You don't have to do anything that you might regret later." George told him trying to get him to lower the gun.

"I said no talking!" Soon the bottom of the gun collided into George's face making a loud snapping noise which made the other's shudder in pain. George yelled out, his nose was now broken and no one could help him.

"Sit back down; hopefully you've learned your lesson." The crazy man laughed at the sight of George's nose, he had really done a number on George.

George sat back down trying to ignore the blood dripping down his scrub top and onto the floor. He tried everything to stop the bleeding but nothing seemed to work. Finally George decided to let it be, he looked at Callie grateful she hadn't been hurt like he had. It took a few minutes for Callie to meet George's look with her own eyes. He saved her life, all hate she held inside for him melted away. When the men that caused all this wasn't looking Callie mouthed a thank you to George who tried his best to smile and replied anything for you. Callie had to stop herself from giggling at what George had said. Her feeling for him before he had cheated on her had returned as did his for her. Who would have guessed that a crazy person could bring these two back together? Now if only they could get out of here so they could have an actual conversation to sort all this out.

**Love of my life**

"That leaves only two pairs left, which one will it be...which one? You seem nice." The man started to stroke Meredith's hair making Derek tighten his jaw.

"Don't please, I'm getting married please stop." Meredith said over and over again. Derek just couldn't take it anymore. He quickly ripped the tape between his wrists and ran at the man who was the puppet master of all this. Unfortunately he moved his head out of the way making Derek's fist hit into the wall. He knew even before his fist was stopped by the wall that his 2 million dollar hand was most likely broken. But if Meredith is safe all of this is worth it.

All Meredith could do was watch as Derek could have ended his career for her, his action had finally stopped the man from stroking her hair though.

"Derek! Are you okay? Please tell me that you're okay, God you have to be okay!" Meredith yelled out not realizing that she had spoken out of turn. Really at this point she didn't care, all she needed to know is if the one night stand that turned out to be the love of her life was okay now.

"Mer don't say anything more." Cristina hissed to her, she didn't want Meredith to go through what she did and have something worse happen to her.

"Meredith I'm fine, just stay calm." Derek said taking his broken hand and put it in any position that would make the pain stop going through his whole body.

"You should listen to him you know, I'd hate to see him injured because you did something. Wouldn't you?" The man spoke in Meredith's ear sending shiver down her whole body.

Meredith nodded in agreement as tears filled her eyes; Derek was everything she could have imagined her life could be. Without him her life would be even more dark and twisty than it already was. Now she'd have to deal with a dead fiancé all with all the other bad things. If she didn't have the man she loved the only person that truly would understand her would be Cristina. But with Cristina she couldn't have great "alone time". There was only one McDreamy and here he was hurt and all Meredith could do was look in his eyes. She could see the pain, fear, and anger in them. If all of this didn't end soon she didn't know what he would do next to protect her.

**Protector**

Izzie knew she would be next, every women had already been threatened with the gun expect her.

"That leaves one left, I'm really going to enjoy this you're just so pretty." The man grazed the gun over Izzie stomach making her cry more."Please stop, I'm pregnant you wouldn't kill someone who's having a baby right?" Izzie yelled out, she thought that if he knew this he would leave her alone.

"Congratulations, but personally I hate kids." The gun was now directly aimed at Izzie's stomach; Alex snapped he just couldn't take it anymore. Like Derek had he ripped the tape off and tackled the man to the ground, no one threatened Izzie or his baby no one. Suddenly the gun went off, this made Izzie scream as if she was the one that had been shot. Once she opened her eyes Izzie could see Alex lying in a pool of blood. That's when she lost it. Izzie broke the tape off her wrists stood up and walked over to him; at this point she didn't care if she got hurt too.

"Alex baby I'm right here please just say something!" Izzie stroked his hair begging him to do anything that would prove he was alive.

"Iz...are you okay?...Is the baby okay?" Alex said struggling to breath; the bullet went right into his chest.

"Alex we're fine, are you okay? How's your pain?" Izzie said, she could see her tears on Alex's cheek, carefully she whipped them away.

"What-what kind of question is that? ...I've been shot...so yeah I'm in some pain." Alex said trying to laugh but winced in pain instead. Out of the corner of his eyes Alex could see the man that sot him.

"You touch her and I will end you do you understand?" Alex yelled at him as loudly as he could manage. He tried to fight it off but the darkness won while everything else faded away.

"Alex, God no! You're a monster, you killed him." Izzie sobbed holding Alex's hand.

"Izzie calm down, check for a pulse before you say that," George whispered at her, Izzie did as she was told and checked it. It was weak but it was there. She breathed a sigh of relief, her world had almost crumbled. Really though it still could.

**It's over**

As if by magic the police arrived, and the gunman was arrested while each of the injured doctors were taken to a safe place.

_The thing is when things do change it's usually something that we would have never expected._

"George you really didn't have to do that. I can't believe you did that. You do realize that you could have gotten killed right?" Callie told him, she had already helped Derek with his hand so she could be with George.

"Yes, I know Callie but I would have done it over again if it meant that yow old be okay. Callie I want o come home if you'll let me." George removed the ice pack in anticipation for her answer.

"I'd thought you'd never ask, but George you can't hurt me again." Before he could reply Callie pressed her lips to his. Finally each felt the comfort they each desired and needed. Neither of them had felt this way since the last time the kissed. Once again the two lovers had found the other person they were meant to be with.

_But if something didn't change our lives would be boring._

It turned out that Derek had just bruised his hand and it wasn't broken. In a week or two he'd be back in the OR.

"You shouldn't have done that, you could have ended your career Derek." Meredith yelled at him, she was never good at these types of situations.

"Mer calm down, you heard Torres I'm fine." Derek said removing a piece of hair that had fallen in her face, she was just so cute when she freaked out like this.

"I almost lost you today. I could have gotten even more dark and twisty thanks to you." Meredith said trying not to grin just by being in the same room as him.

"But you're not; you and I will get married and live happily ever after. I'm not going anywhere." Derek said kissing her hand making his way up her arm and neck before planting a passionate one on her lips.

"See I would have missed this." Meredith said once the kissed ended, but another one soon after that.

_Change makes life exciting it keeps us on our toes._

"Wake up Owen please just wake up!" Cristina pleaded with him; he had a mild concussion and would likely be out for a while. Not knowing what else to do she just held his hand,

A few hours later Owen stirred making Cristina wake up.

"Cristina what happened to you?" Owen asked her, he was still a little groggy but he could clearly see the ugly bruise on her face.

"Yes." Cristina said, she could tell he was confused.

"Yes what? I don't get it" Owen told her, he just couldn't get his head around what she was saying.

"Yes I'll move in with you." Cristina told him waiting for his reaction.

"Wait I'm not hearing things right? This is really happening." Owen looked at Cristina as she nodded. A smile played at her lips as Owen finally got what she was saying.

"No you're perfectly fine, but I swear to God if you ever do something like that again I will kill you." Cristina said in a dead serious tone, Owen just laughed and pulled her in close.

_We have to learn that life keeps happening even if we don't want it to, we have to get over it cause it's still going to happen._

Alex had just gotten out of surgery an hour ago so he would be out for the rest of the night. Izzie got herself checked out by the OBGYN once she knew that Alex was going to be okay, the baby is fine now if only Alex could get out of this.

"Hey honey the baby is fine sod don't worry about it. Just get through this for me." Izzie spoke softly in his ear; carefully she got into his bed and wrapped his protective arms around her. Everyone told her to try to get some sleep while Alex was in the OR but unless he was there right next to her Izzie knew sleep would never come. After a long day her body was so tired but now she could finally get some sleep. It was over all of the events that happened today were finally behind her.

_One way or another stuff happens, each of us deals with change differently. Everyone of us has the ability to let change happen or deny it. It really depends on who you are._


End file.
